The invention relates generally to transparency illuminators and more particularly to an improved front loading transparency illuminator which is easily assembled.
Numerous prior art transparency illuminating systems have been utilized. These units generally capture the transparency holding structure, such as a pair of transparent plastic sheets with the transparency therebetween, on all four sides. Generally, the transparency holding structure is hingedly mounted for loading or includes a side loading feature. Such structures do not allow the illuminating structures to be stacked or nested together.
One prior art transparency illuminator includes a front loading transparency structure which was designed by Applicant and is manufactured by the assignee of the present application. This structure can be stacked and is an improvement over the prior side loading structures, but is difficult to manufacture as will be described with respect to FIGS. 1 and 2 hereinafter.